Forum:Kapitel 513 Diskussion
so, jetzt sind die spoiler drin. (hatte bis jetzt nur keine zeit, diese zu übersetzen und reinzustellen) wie es scheint, kommt es zum tsuchikage vs deidara kampf - geil! freu mich darauf, den alten oonoki in action zu sehen. der tsuchikage rult! und naruto peilt wie immer gar nichts xDD Johnny/ジョニー 15:35, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :weißt du schon ob kabuto manda 2.0 beschworen hat oder ihn einfach im schlepptau hatte? auf den alten mann bin ich auch schon gespannt, aber nochmehr freu ich mich drauf zu sehen, was Kabuto jetzt drauf hat... --DasallmächtigeJ 15:38, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::weiß nicht, wurde nicht gesagt ob dies oder jenes. mal schauen. aber ich denke, er hats schon beschworden, wie hätte er sonst so eine Riesensau mit sich schleppen können? ^^ Manda 2.0 ist ja noch größer als Manda Original. Johnny/ジョニー 15:41, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Johnny kannst du die Forum Seite 512 Löschen die brauch ja keiner mehr. :die forumseiten werden nicht gelöscht. man kann sich auch später dort über den jeweiligen kapitel unterhalten. Johnny/ジョニー 15:41, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ich glaube Kabuto hat Manda 2.0 ganz normal beschworen. Aber Tsuchikage in Action wird bestimmt lustig werden :DVanel5780 15:45, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Naja ich find es nicht is toll waR ja klar das Kabuto dort hin will. Ich find es nur nicht soll toll das er von ein Kapitel zum nächsten Kapitel schon dort ist. Weil Gai,Naruto und Bee sind ja noch nicht wieder Kampf bereit. Mir scheind es auch so als wolle Kishi die Geschichte um die wieder erweckung des Juubi durch Tobi/Madara schnell durch ziehen. :es ist nicht klar ob kabuto mit deidara und tsuchikage mit seinen bodyguards nicht einige tage unterwegs waren, bis sie die insel faden. aus dem manga ist nicht zu entnehmen, wieviel zeit da wirklich vergangen ist. könnte gut sein, dass es nicht einfach nur ein paar stunden waren. Johnny/ジョニー 16:50, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube nicht das Kishi irgendetwas schnell macht was von Bedeutung ist, grade nicht wenn es um den Juubi geht. Davon mal ganz abgesehen haben sie zwar die Insel gefunden aber noch lange nicht Naruto und Bee^^Vanel5780 16:00, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ich bin ja mal gespannt wie deidara und kabuto sich so schlagen werden, kabuto hat garantiert noch ein ass im ärmel^^, gruß Madaras rechte Hand 17:19, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wo kann man Die Chapter online lesen? :auf "mangastream.com" erscheint immer ein neues kapitel zuerst im internet. sie behalten dort aber nur immer 4 letzen kapitel einer serie! auf "mangafox.com" gibts den ganzen manga (bis jetzt halt). Johnny/ジョニー 19:11, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich denke das Kabuto sich jetzt Naruto und Bee holen wird und dann zu Tobi zurück gehen würd. Der Tsuchikage kampf zwar jetzt gegen Deidara nur Kabuto hat ja noch mehr Leute auf lager. Bee, Naruto und Gai jetzt nicht ganz Kampffähig und die anderen werden bestimmt nicht so viel gegen Kabuto und seine Wiederbelebbaren Leute was aus richten können. Das würd denke ich auch eher ein kurzer Kampf. Kabuto kann ja auch Nagato wiedererwecken würde dieser dann auch das Rin'negan haben ??? auf Managastream ist das Kapitel jetzt raus und Manda 2.0 sieht ja aus wie eine Art Drache mit seinen Beine Also ich guck auch Bleach und find den Tsuchikage irgdenwie total cool mit seinen Cero oder dieses viereckige Dings Da was der beim Treffen der Kage gemacht hatte, sieht auch voll cool aus. Dann kann der auch noch fliegen, wie geil^^°Aizen° 20:18, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :GENAU! finde oonoki auch übelst geil! was er drauf hat ist einfach unglaublich. und er kann noch fliegen und sogar andere fliegn lassen O_o ...DAS sind nin-jutsu kenntnisse auf höchstem niveau. bin auf oonokis kampf gespannt. Johnny/ジョニー 20:22, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Wenn ich Manta´s veränderung sehe da denke ich mal das Kabuto auch bei den Wiederbelebten Deidara und den andern betsimmt irgend was gemacht hat. Bin mal gespannt wann Kishi aufgeklärt, wie der alte Herr fliegen kann. Ich persönlich tippe ja drauf, dass der per Jinton den Staub an sich und anderen dazu nutzt, ähnlich wie Gaara das mit seinem Sand macht (er erzeugt ja auch fliegende Plattformen/Kugeln). Aber was der drauf hat ist echt extrem...--DasallmächtigeJ 21:14, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das ist irgendwie komisch, dass Deidara von Kabuto kontrolliert wird und gleichzeitig auch noch ganz der alte ist. Ich finde das passt nicht der müsste sich doch dann auch fragen wer bist du und so. aber Kabuto geht mir irgendwie total auf die Nerven, der soll von Kirabi-sama genauso fertig gemacht werden, wie Killerbee Sasuke fertig gemacht hat!°Aizen° 21:34, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Im Kapitel erklärt Kabuto das er nicht die selbe Formel in Deidara benutzt. Wie Oro als im Kampf gegen den 3.Hokage den 1. und 2. Hokage beschwor. Ich frage mich was passiert wen der alte Tsuchikage jetzt sterben sollte oder dann im richtigen Krieg wie sie dann noch fliegen woll. Ich auch mal gespannt wie Naruto darauf reagiert wen er erfährt das wegen ihm und Bee jetzt der 4. Shinobi Krieg aus bricht. Yamato will ihn ja davon überhaupt nichts erzählen und ich denke Kabuto wird es ihm sagen. HI ich frage mich was eigendlich aus Jugo und Suigetsu nun geworden it weil von den beiden hat man auch nichts mehr gesehen. Ich bin auch mal gespannt ob die beiden wen sie auf Sasuke treffen mit ihm noch ein mal zusammen arbeiten wollen oder nicht. Weil Sasuke hat sich nach dem Kage treffen nicht mehr intressiert. typisch naruto... glaubt dran das er auf ner s-rang mission ist um irgendwelche tiere zu erforschen^^ 87.79.59.151 11:20, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) warum ist das eine auge von deidara eig zu? Hi, was glaubt ihr, was für eine Art Jutsu das ist, welches der Tsuchikage einsetzt? Auch ein Jinton? 84.114.182.190 07:18, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :höchstwahrscheinlich. Johnny/ジョニー 15:25, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) sind schon irgendwelche spoiler draußen? LipiNoBakuha 16:22, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :nein, noch nicht. kommen wohl wie gewohnt erst am mittwoch. Johnny/ジョニー 16:24, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Spoiler sind da Link nicht erlaubt .Elias85 14:33, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :die spoiler sind bereits auf der spoiler seite drin. Johnny/ジョニー 14:15, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC)